Sometimes I Wish
by teelynnneeexo
Summary: Is it bad that sometimes I wish they were yours? DISCLAIMER: I don't own! Possibly a one shot... depending if you guys want more! Rated M for smut and other nasty things! :)
1. How It All Got Started

**Okay! I'm back! Here is an updated version of chapter one! I did notice that naming the twins after the father (that didn't want them) didn't make any sense! Thank you all for being patient with me. It really means a lot. Chapter two is in the making! **

**Warning: Smut and nasty things below! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Boys be careful! No playing rough!" I yell after my kids as they run off to go to the swings.

"Okay, Mommy!" They yell in unison. I shake my head and smile at my two pride and joys. I go to sit down on the nearest bench and close my eyes thinking,

_How could something so precious come from an inconsiderate bastard?_

_**•SIW•**_

_I bit my lip as I felt Andrew flick my clitoris with the tip of his tongue. "Ooohhhh, right there Andrew." I moaned throwing my head back with pleasure._

_"You taste so good, Cedes." I heard him say, licking all around clitoris._

_"You make me feel good, baby." I gasped as I feeling my climax about to hit._

_"Oh, Andrew, baby. Imma bout to cum. Imma gonna-" I shrieked in pleasure as I felt Andrew stick his tongue down my contracting vagina. I don't know why he did it, but all I know is that I've never came like this before._

_After my hard orgasm, we had a very intense make out session. It was like an 'I want you' make out session. I don't think I'm ready. I've never taken this step before (having a penis inside of me before), and to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm ready._

_All of the sudden, he just got off of the bed and got a condom out of his wallet._

_"Andrew. I'm not ready for this." I said, looking at him fearfully._

_"Shhhh, it's okay Cedes. I'll be gentle." He said, getting on top of me again._

_"And-" I started, but he covered my mouth with his hands._

_"Shhhh, baby. I've got you."_

_That's all that was said before he eased himself inside of me. After he was fully inside, he seductively sighed. He gently moved in and out of me until he knew I had adjusted to his size._

_I was indecisive if I were to either if I should enjoy this or not. That's when I felt his penis hit my g-spot. And that's when I lost control completely._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my nails deep into his back. "Oh fuck! Andrew, faster baby! Ride my baby!"_

_That must have been a huge turn on for him because his thrusts became harder and faster within a second. And after a few moments, I felt his penis swell up within me and he began to groan even deeper and longer._

_"I'm gonna cum Cedes. Cum with me." He said, throwing his head back and playing with my nipples._

_And boy did I cum. I was just laying there, feeling my vagina contract once again, when I felt his sperm squirt deep into my vagina._

_Not only was my virginity gone, the condom had broken._

_When I thought it could not have been worse..._

_"I'm leaving back for Spain tonight. It's been fun."_

_And with that, he was gone._

It wasn't until two and half months later that I found out that I was pregnant. Twins. I didn't know what to do. I just got signed with Motown, and now I was pregnant. I wasn't scared for myself, but I was scared for my babies. I didn't want my children having one parent in their lives. They deserved to have both.

So I decided to write a letter to Andrew telling him that I was pregnant and that it's twins. I also sent a copy of the ultrasound so he could have proof. I knew he was some big time CEO of some company so I just sent it there, hoping he would receive it.

It took two weeks for me to get a reply. I opened it, and I never knew what kind of man he was until then.

_Mercedes,_

_I have a family. A wife and three kids, and we're expecting our fourth in a 6 months. I don't want to own any children from anyone else, especially not from you. Here's some money. Get rid of them._

_-Andrew_

_My life had never been the same after reading that letter. I was emotionally and mentally distressed. I didn't know what to do or who to call. I know being stressed wasn't good for the babies, but I couldn't help it! The father of my kids told me to go get an abortion! I was heavily considering to just do that until he knocked on my door._

_"Hey, Merc- wow, Mercedes, you look um... are you okay?"_

_"Does it look like I'm okay? What the hell are you doing here anyways?" I said turning around to go get something to eat. I left the door open so he could come in._

_"I came to see you. I really missed you. Now what's the matter with you? You look awful- I mean um... You look-"_

_"I get it! I'm not look like myself! I've just been through a rough month!" I yelled from the kitchen. I felt my stomach growl and I put a hand on my stomach. "Okay guys, I'm coming. Just give me a few more minutes."_

_"Who the fuck is this bastard?" He asked lividly._

_I turned around to see a very pissed off Sam and the letter that Andrew wrote._

_"You don't understand." I said, feeling nervous._

_"Yes the hell I do. We need to talk."_

We literally spent the night talking about everything. How I felt about everything and how things were probably were going to work out if I were to keep the babies. He decided that he'll step in as the father. I denied his offer at first, but then he went to explain how he always had an empty place in his heart that was never filled since Sarah aborted his child. He said that this could be the opportunity for him to be a father, and how we could make everything work out. I laughed for the first time in months and boy did it feel good.

But that didn't compare to the next feeling that I felt within.

_I look down at my growing stomach as I felt something funny. An 'oh' slips out of my mouth as a place a hand on my stomach._

_"What wrong?" He asks concerned._

_"I don't know, I feel kinda fu-" I gasp as a huge smile breaks out on my face._

_"What?! Mercedes you're not telling me anything!" He said, irritatingly._

_"They're moving! I think they're moving!" I said cheerfully, grabbing one of his hands and placing it under mines._

_"Really?! Oh my- Mercedes. This is... This is wow." He said, tearing up._

_"I can't. I can't abort these babies. It'll be so great if you help me raise them." I said looking, deep into his eyes with tears of my own._

The words I remember like yesterday were, _"We're just two best friends having two babies."_ At that moment, I swear I couldn't have asked God for someone better.

_**•SIW•**_

And he was there for _everything._

**They're first kicks.**

_"Are you hungry?" I asked caressing my four months pregnant belly._

_"Mercedes we just ate 15 minutes ago." He chuckled while rolling his eyes._

_"What? No we didn't! There is no wa-" I became speechless when I looked at the clock and realized that it was 15 minutes ago that we ate dinner. I quickly went into the kitchen to find something that would satisfy my needs. I don't give a hoot what that damn clock says! "Well it's not my fault okay! I can't help that I'm hungry all the time! I can't help that I'm feeding three mouths! I can't he-" I was interrupted when I felt him come up behind me and put his hands on my belly. I instantly calmed down. I don't know what it was, but over the past couple months, every time I would get hormonal, he would touch me some how and it would automatically calm me down. Either soothing rubs on my tummy or just bringing me in for a hug. It was just calming. Is this saying something?_

_I looked up into his eyes, and I was greeted with a smile. "There, there. You know, that's not good for our babies. You know, being frustrated and stuff like that. It's not good." He said, moving his hands around my stomach._

_"Hush boy. You act like you're carrying these ba-" I stopped myself when I started feeling little jabs take place in my stomach. "I think I just felt a kick. I think I just felt a kick! Oh my gosh they're kicking!" I said excitingly._

_"Really? Are you sure? Because I don't feel anything." He said frowning._

_"You have to wait a couple of weeks before you can feel them. There a little soft at the moment." I said, putting my hand on top of his and moving it to where I felt the jabs._

_"Oh. Well in that case... That's great!" He said very excitingly. I laugh and shake my head at him._

_"You are too much."_

_"You know what this means right?"_

_"What?"_

_"This is all becoming real. Our little family."_

_"Yeah. Our little family."_

_We just stood there, enjoying each other's embraces until my stomach growled again._

_**•SIW•**_

**The sleepless nights.**

_I groaned as I felt one of the babies begin to turn within me._

_"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled against his shirt. He's been staying over for the past few weeks. He knows I've been having trouble sleeping. Every time I woke up in the middle of the night, he would be right there keeping me company until I fell back asleep. I would tell him that I'm fine, but he'll ignore me and just talk to the babies._

_"Oh come on." I winced as I felt the other baby start to kick. I looked at the time and it read 11:30. "One hour. That's all y'all give me? Really?" I asked, rubbing circles on the bottom of my stomach._

_"That was some roll." I heard him groggily stated._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."_

_"Oh no, you didn't. It was these two here that did. I even felt that roll!" He chuckled, while rubbing the side of my stomach._

_"See you two? May you two please take it down a notch?" I asked pleadingly. But all I got in return was a strong kick in the ribs."Ow! Okay, maybe not." I groaned. He gently patted my stomach as if he was saying 'Alright you two. That's enough." To my surprise, it worked!_

_"How did you do that?" I asked, surprised._

_"They know I don't play games with them." He said cockily._

_"Don't talk about our babies that way! They're not even here yet and you're already being mean!"_

_"Okay okay, you're right. I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry." He said, rubbing my stomach._

_"We forgive you." I say, kissing his chin. "Just don't do it again."_

_It wasn't until a few second later that they started right back up again._

_**•SIW•**_

**The appointments.**

_"They are both looking very healthy! Congratulations again guys! Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Williamson asked. This is her first twin pregnancy so that explains her excitement._

_Sam squeezes my hand and I turn my head to look at him. He gives me a bright smile and I return one just as bright. I turned my head back to Dr. Williamson and we nod our heads._

_"Okay! This is so exciting! Okay okay... Well, Baby A seems to be a boy, annnnddd it seems like Baby A will have a brother!" She said with pure excitement._

_"We have two sons!" I said, with tears rolling down my face._

_"I love you so much, Mercedes." The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, and we kissed for it seems forever. Well... until Dr. Williamson kicked us out._

_**•SIW•**_

**Through the last final night.**

_I groaned as I felt liquid feces exit my anus. I had diarrhea all night long. It started at 7 and was now 9:17._

_"It's okay, Mercy. Just let it out." He said rubbing my nine months pregnant belly._

_"Shutup. You don't know how this feels. Having to-" I groaned as I felt my stomach turn once again. "I'm so tired of this."_

_"I'm sure it's almost done baby."_

_"SHUTUP!" I yelled smacking his hands off of my belly. "Just SHUTUP!" I scrunched my face as I felt more feces build up in my anus._

_"Sorry." He said saidly._

_I was about to respond but the pressure was increasing so I just grabbed his hands and placed them back on my belly and released. I cried out when I felt a strong kick in my ribs. "I don't like this anymore than y'all two do."_

_"Settle down, boys. It'll all be over in a little while!" He said, rubbing my sides where they normally kick. He looks up at me affectionately. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, honey." I responded, running my left hand through his hair. I sighed as I felt my stomach turn again. But this time it felt funny. "Baby, I don't feel so goo-" That's all I managed to get out before throw up came out of my mouth and onto his shirt, face, and possibly in his mouth._

_**•SIW•**_

**But he almost did miss their birth.**

_I panted as the most recent and strongest past. "Where is he?" I've been having the urge to push for about five minutes now and my contractions were on top of each other. "Okay Mercedes, let's see how dilated you are!" Dr. Williamson said a little too excitingly. I was about to respond but another contraction hit me before I could. I breathed heavily in and out of my nose to keep myself from screaming out loud, but these contractions are something else!_

_"Oh my! Well it's about time for you to push! Nurse Tommy, put her lets in the stirrups, please."_

_I tried to respond but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a painful shriek. I felt the nurse put my legs in the stirrups and I felt my baby move even further down._

_"Okay Mercedes, on the next contra-"_

_"Where is she?! WHERE is she?!" Finally. Thank You, God!_

_"Baby! Hurry up!" I yelled as I felt another contraction hit._

_"Come on Mercedes! Push honey!"_

_It took about 15 minutes for me to give birth to Jacob, and about 30 for Joshua. I'm so happy that they are finally here. My baby boys, my pride and joy._

_Jacob Elijah Jones_

_7lb 8oz_

_12:36 am_

_July 11, 2022_

_Joshua Isaiah Jones_

_8lb 4oz_

_1:08 am_

_July 11, 2022_

_**•SIW•**_

"You okay?"

"Hey, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking back a few years." I said smiling up at him.

"You know, we've been through a lot together." He said, sitting down next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"We have, we really have. Is it bad that sometimes I wish that the boys were yours?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I would think so. They're great kids. _Really _great kids. They just have an asshole for a father." I laugh and hit him on the chest playfully.

"Besides, we have this little one here together. And she's going to be just as precious as our two boys over there." He said, rubbing my stomach adoringly. I winced as I felt Grace start kicking up again.

"Saaaamm!" I groaned annoyingly.

"Whoa." He said, looking amused as he tenderly rubbed soothing circles on the place where her foot was poking out.

"All that walking made her calm down some and now you started her up right back again! You know what your touch does to her!"

"Well, she's proof of what my touch does to you too, Mercy." He said, with that famous smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare-" I was prepared to shut him down, but those damn lips of his just had to suck on my bottom lip. I moaned in his mouth as he moved his hand to the bottom of my stomach and caressed it gently. This man does know what he's doing after all. I nibble on his top lip wanting to deepen the kiss, but a big somersault from Jemimah stopped me.

"Wow! Did you feel that? That was a big one!" He said, poking my stomach.

"I wish she didn't just do that." I said looking down, clutching the bottom of my stomach. He just gave me a confused look. "I just peed on myself."

* * *

**Thank you all again for being so patient! I love you all!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Part 2 is coming soon!**

**Please forgive for any mistakes!**

**Blessings and love!**

**~Teddi Lynette**


	2. Discontinued

To My Wonderful Readers,

I have been sooo unfaithful to you all, and I apologize. This season of my life has come to an end and I must move on to things that I am called to do. I hope that you all forgive me for not continuing any of my stories. I am truly, truly sorry. Sending blessings and love to you and your loved ones. May God continue to bless you all.

-TLT


End file.
